robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Iwillruinurlife
Part 1: I Was waking up in the morning at 7:00 AM. I Got bored 2 hours later, So I decided to play some games on ROBLOX. I Saw one of my friends Online so I decided to play with him. I Talked to him about the other Creepypasta's we've been haunted from, He remembered one of them. It Was the hacker we got Through last year. So we decided to find some more Creepypasta's. We both decided to go to my game: The Really Short Obby. So we both wen't to the game and we talked about Creepypasta's Again. Part 2: So after a short talk of Creepypasta's we saw a Creepypasta. His name was IWILLRUINURLIFE. So he crashed my Friend and i didn't get crashed with him. Then he said "Hello There" I Was freaking out. Then he Screamed "I WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE!". Now i was completely scared. So he left and then My friend joined back in. So he said "What Happened?" I Told him about the Creepypasta I Was completely scared of. So I Found research about him, It was a story. Part 3: My other friends joined in, Fmc67, BlockyxRules, Bossroblox11532. So we decided to hunt him down and Tell him about the story. So we did and we found 2 users coming into my game, they both crashed everyone except me because i was the only one to Do the Research then i found myself talking to those 2 People, So they told me the other story about it. So then the other guy found out that his partner was a hacker so i P-Banned him. Then the other guy told me "Uh oh, Your not safe. All hackers are coming to get you." So I P-Banned the Hackers but they keep rejoining. Part 4: So then he left and the Creepypasta came back with a different user. The name was "IRuinedYourLife." So i P-Banned him then Boss came back to help me, He told me to go to his place and tell him the story. But i didn't know which story, I Had to pick the 2nd one or the first one. He then told me to tell him the 1st story But i didn't hear him. So i told him multiple times of What story to pick. He said the first one again, Then i listened so i left the game and went to his game. Part 5 The Finale: My computer was slow, It was taking so much ram. So i wen't to his game Slowly. I Forgot what to do he was gonna be here Any Second! I Took a few seconds to think about it then i remembered it. So the 1st story or the 2nd Story? I Forgot the story then i did the same thing and remembered it. So then i told half of the story Then he joined. And then he came close to me and i kept on telling the story, Then he screamed "AGHH STOP IT!" Then I Noticed he was getting hurt i told the rest of the story and then, He went back to heaven! But i couldn't forget that Creepypasta, It was the worst one in my whole life! The End: Well, That really was the worst one in my whole life. User: wyattpoops